The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device and, more particularly, to a configuration of a transparent electrode included within a liquid crystal color display device.
A uniform thickness of a liquid crystal color display cell is required in the liquid crystal color display cell, wherein a DAP (deformation of vertical aligned phases) system utilizes the known Fredericksz transition effect. When a retardation is varied in a segmented pattern due to the inequality of the thickness of the liquid crystal color display cell, various colors unavoidably emerge in the single segmented pattern. Arrangement of the prior segmented patterns included within the liquid crystal color display device were of a linear type. These displays were used, for example in a level indicator of an analog type provided within a stereo sound apparatus, wherein the sound voltage level applied to the stereo sound apparatus is to be indicated in color. These segmented patterns of the prior art do not correspond in shape to interference fringes emerging in the liquid crystal color display cell caused by the differences of the thickness of said display cell, whereby a uniform color indication in the segmented pattern is prevented by the variation of the retardation in the segmented pattern.